Inside Sora's Heart
by SorasBlueEyes
Summary: Kairi and Sora are left alone with Sora's crazy grandma (sees dancing lemons) Kairi and Sora become very intimate while their parents and Riku are away on vaction
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I do not own any characters well maybe Sora's Grandma lol .... This is my first fanfiction So comment and tell me what you think!!!!  
  
It was Wednesday afternoon, and Sora and Kairi were alone. Both Kairi and Sora's parents had left on an adults only cruise leaving the two of them with Sora's crazy grandmother. Riku was gone on vacation with his parents for another two weeks. It was a hot steamy summer day and the two teens sat listlessly on the porch both thinking about one another. Since Riku wasn't around to interfere, the two of them could be flirty (PDA ^_^). The silence was broken by Sora's grandmother screaming. Sora and Kairi both jumped up, and raced inside to find her pointing at the lemons she was using to make lemon- aid.  
  
"The lemons are dancing," she exclaimed. Both of them looked at the counter simultaneously, then let out a sigh of relief. "Ah.... Grandma ah...nothing was dancing you were just imagining it, how about Kairi and I help you," he suggested "Fine," she said looking at the lemons suspiciously.  
  
So the three worked on making lemon-aid and by the time they were done the sun was beginning to set. Sora flopped on the top step, exhausted. Suddenly, Kairi slid into his lap, this shocked Sora.  
  
"Ah...Kairi?," he asked confused. "Yeah Sora...Oh haha, I'm sorry I thought you liked me, you've been dropping hints latey." Sora blushed, "Yeah it just Surprised me"  
  
With that Sora slid his arms around Kairi's narrow waist as they watched the day turn into night. Later they were called inside for dinner. During dinner Kairi slid her foot toward Sora's ankle and stroked it up and down gently. Sora of course was startled and looked across the table and began to blush.  
  
"That was really good," the two of them said complimenting Sora's grandma. "Why thank you, you know what I'm really tired I'm going to bed I'll see you kids in the morning" "Alright get a good rest," the two of them said again.  
  
The two teens cleared the table and washed the dishes joking and playing around tenderly. When they were finally done they went back outside. It was now dark, it was cooler then before and now there was a salty ocean breeze. The two of them sat there, Kairi in Sora's lap, both looking up at the stars wondering what their parents were doing.  
  
"Sora, I'll be right back I'm gonna go get a sweater," she said getting up. "Alrighty"  
While Kairi was gone Sora thought to himself, when Riku gets back I hope he's not to mad...because I know he really likes Kairi too. It seemed like Kairi had been gone for awhile so Sora went inside and locked the door. Inside it was dark and there was an ominous silence. He started to walk toward the stairwell when a body lunged toward him, flying into his arms.  
  
Who is it ? I wonder... it's to obvious I'll have the next chapter up soon and man does it get steamy... lol (it's not to bad but there is some romance) 


	2. A Blossoming Relationship

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters except for maybe Sora's grandma lol "I see lemons dancing" lol  
  
At first he thought it was his grandmother, but then he realized that the body that was now laughing uncontrollably, was Kairi's. "Kairi ...what ar...," he was cut off by Kairi who was now kissing him ever so sweetly. Finally after overcoming shock, he began to kiss her back. Sora gently pushed Kairi up against the wall, so their bodies were now touching, and began to kiss her neck. After what seemed like awhile, the two stumbled up stairs for their lips were still locked together. They both headed toward his room, falling onto his bed now Sora was ontop of Kairi. Kairi pulled Sora closer and began to unbutton his shirt. Soon both Kairi and Sora were in nothing but their undergarments kissing. Sora vowed that he would not go as to do it. When it was over Kairi and Sora fell asleep in each others arms.  
The next morning, Sora woke to the sound of his shower running. He looked across to his left and noticed that Kairi wasn't there, so he figured it was Kairi in the shower. He got up and stretched and went into the bathroom. It was warm and humid as he walked in. He took his tooth brush and started brushing his teeth, while he did that he looked in the mirror, he watched Kairi through it tracing his finger on the image. She was humming a song that sounded like "8th world wonder" (Kimberly Rock) not noticing that Sora walked in. Sora took off his night shirt leaving his boxers on. Sora opened the shower door and walked in. He looked at Kairi the warm water trickling down her body. He put his arms around her waist and she gave a little shudder, then she realized it who it was. Sora was pressed up against her warm body the water trickling down on to both of them, he began to kiss her neck gently. 


End file.
